Dark Pleasure
by AquaDimaondDust
Summary: Zoe Baker, although Ethan has only been around briefly, she's been helping him as much as she can. Zoe decides to head to the basement to collect a few things, as well as scatter around a few things for Ethan to find. But...She knows the dangers. (ONE SHOT, complete story! Contains strong sexual content)


(This fanfic is a lewd one, be advised. I had this idea floating around in my head for a while after stumbling across some well...Pictures of Zoe and the molded, and I couldn't get the thoughts to leave me alone, so I went ahead and wrote this to get it out of my system. So, voila!)

When Ethan had arrived at the guesthouse, Zoe was both frustrated and aggravated; frustrated and aggravated because Zoe knew that the little monster who lived on this property was going to enjoy having a bit of fun with him, in her own cruel and twisted sort of way. And Zoe knew that Ethan had no idea of what it was that he was in for upon his arriving at that old 'haunted' house... That many before him had vanished while inside of.

It was the later half of the day, and Zoe had been keeping an eye on Ethan; she had already stapled his hand back onto his nub after Mia had cut it off with the chainsaw, where Zoe then fled from her family and began hiding at different parts of the house, all the while continuing to guide Ethan with advice as she had done when he first arrived in the guesthouse.

She had already seen Ethan escape from the table, where her parents tried to force him to eat the food they had made out of human flesh and organs.

Zoe had just barely evaded the wrath of her father; he was on another berserk rage after he had found out that Ethan had escaped from the dinner table and was running amok in the house. Of course, Zoe didn't really expect her father not to attack her, after all, why wouldn't Jack attack her? They were both on opposing sides at this point, he was on little Evie's side, who Zoe absolutely outright refused to become a mindless servant to and felt an inescapable feeling of dread whenever she was within the presence of the other, knowing that, if Evie ever grew angry enough, she could just finish the job that she started.

A sigh of relief had hit her; Zoe's heart pounding against her respectable sized breast, an incredible and irking feeling of heat accompanying the rapid beat. But she was safe, for now, at least, and her father was probably too pre-occupied at the moment trying to track down poor hapless Ethan who still had no idea what the fuck was even going on, or even, why he was here in the first place.

She could only hope that poor Ethan was in a safe part of the house, where neither Jack or that lunatic shithead Lucas, hadn't found him. Because if they did? Oh, she didn't want to even think about it.

Zoe slowly walked around the halls of the main house, she wanted to collect some of her things before she finally put this deranged family behind her. She had a few things to collect from the basement, then there were a small number of things which she needed to collect from her original bedroom that she used to stay in when she was a child before she had taken refuge outside of the Baker mansion and her new home became the trailer that rested in-between the old house, the testing building, and the swamp area.

The house never failed to instill a sense of dread within her.

And yet, she could remember a time when the big house was once so clean and well-kept when trash and other filthy shit wasn't just left lying around by her family. But now, hardly anyone would believe that the house was ever respectable-looking, since no one even bothered to pick up any more, and it looked almost as terrible as the guesthouse; they may as well have just been fancy-looking dumps.

She arrived at the basement, situated between the safe room.

For a moment, Zoe stopped in her tracks; her eyes staring down on straight ahead at that down-trod staircase. A part of Zoe wanted to just avoid the basement, because that's where the mold grew thicker at, and it was within that basement she would sometimes hear some very strange and spine-chilling garbles and incoherent mumbles, ones that were far from anything a human voice could produce.

But, Zoe knew she needed to gather her things. And not only that...She needed to scatter around the things she was going to leave for Ethan to find, so he could get out of the hell-hole that was this house.

Taking a deep breath, eyes closing, Zoe prepared herself and walked down the stairs into the basement slowly.

The stairs creaked and made Zoe briefly pause, but she laughed, then just continued down them getting closer and closer towards the basement door. When she reached the bottom, Zoe reached for the door of the gateway to evil, pulled on the knob, and entered the basement where the smell of the black mold touched her nose, causing her to wrinkle her face and shift her cheek to the side out of disgust.

"Fuckin' black mold," the Southern-voiced woman murmured to herself.

Already, she could feel her heart-rate starting to speed up, the feeling of paranoia hitting her in full.

As she wandered around the basement, which, if she hadn't memorized everything perfectly, could pose a severe problem when she was in contact with the 'dwellers' of the basement, Zoe proceeded further into the basement and removed a few items from her pocket, placing them around in a few spots for the prisoner of the house, placing one inside the basement's black mold filled bathtub.

"Damn," she said to herself, looking away from the tub and straight ahead at the two cylinders of thick black mold, which she would have to pass to proceed farther.

"All right, Ethan," Zoe proceeded towards the two cylinders of black mold and placed some bullets and an herb there for him to pick up on his trek there, "gonna hope your little butt can gather all these things, then make it back out of this basement alive in one piece. God knows that there's enough stuff here to make your heart wanna give out. ….An' Lucas has more surprises awaitin' you."

Sometimes Zoe did wonder who the hell would even want to take a bath in a creepy basement anyway! Even before the black mold started to appear throughout the plantation home, she still had no idea why anyone would want a bath in the basement. But then, her father was a strange man, even before he went nuts because of Eveline's mind control.

Zoe proceeded even farther into the depths of the basement, the crushing paranoia, the internal screaming inside her, growing by the second.

She maneuvered past the thick black mold, and the black mold covered brick walls, where she ran like hell when one of the black creatures started to turn from the mold-covered brick wall and come straight at her.

Zoe nearly jumped when the growling and garbled noises grew, and, then, as she stood there waiting for the source to reveal itself, two horrifying creatures, humanoid in appearance, with all-black skin with a tar-like texture, bearing shark-like sharp teeth, started slowly approaching her.

"Fuck! The molded are in here. Course, I knew already that they were, but I still need to go deeper!"

Zoe knew that their intelligence was quite limited, they were unable to perform basic functions like opening a door. So, she made a mad dash past them and just kept running until she came to the door. From there, Zoe continued to run past the other moldeds until she arrived in the part of the basement she needed to be, she stopped in the boiler room.

It had always been unnerving, the sounds that the boiler room made from the iron machinery that was always on, always at work in the basement. And of course, all the steam that lifted up and filtered the air didn't help make matters any better, either.

The garbles and nonsensical ramblings of the molded was the loudest she had heard and she saw them, she saw all of them, coming to her in droves, an amazing number of molded.

"Shit..." Was the only word that escaped the short-haired Southern woman as the molded came towards her.

Having run out of bullets prior to this all, and seeing how close they were to her, giving her no chance to run, Zoe resorted to her inches-long knife and held it close to her as the molded approached her. She then struck one, stabbing it across the stomach, while one just slapped her across the face with its lanky arm, prompting her to cry out a pain-filled 'ugh!'

She was only on the ground for a few minutes, staggered only for a few seconds before she got back up and went to slash like mad at the moldeds again, and while she succeeded in killing the closest one, two other ones caught her off-guard and slapped her back down to the ground where the molded proceeded to bite and slash at her clothing, rendering her body covered in multiple bleeding cuts and slashes.

The molded had destroyed her clothing, causing Zoe's slightly large tits to hang out fully exposed from the dangling center-cut spaghetti-strap tank top that stuck to her like an open jacket.

Zoe backed up, her tits bouncing, as a result, her breathing deep, and she ran forward towards the one molded who was nearest to her, slashing viciously at its face and getting a few cuts in before the hit her across the face, then lunged at her, biting her in the neck, resulting in Zoe dropping the knife right out of her hand and letting out an anguished cry as bleed flew up from her neck where the molded was ripping into.  
She, however, retaliated and pushed the molded off of her, shoving it back with both hands and then panting for a moment.

The molded came towards her again, but this time, Zoe noticed something: The molded were eyeing her from head to toe, something that struck her as odd. They weren't even TRYING to attack her at this point, the molded were all just ogling her, and their starting point made her subconsciously blush: Her exposed tits.

Without so much as a warning, one of the molded broke its silence with a loud wail of gibberish but was actually trying to communicate with the woman. It then body-slammed itself into her, knocking Zoe backward onto the ground, although thankfully she didn't hit her head hard enough to claim her life, and the backward impact just caused her vision to become blurry and a mild feeling of dizziness to set in on her. But it was as she was on the ground, through her temporarily blurred vision, Zoe saw the moldeds moving in on her, and one had shredded her belt to pieces, while another shredded her denim jeans to smithereens as well.

Zoe now lied on the floor, dazed, bleeding from the neck still, and now fully naked, with her small bush of pubic hair exposed to the molded.

As her vision began to clear, thanks to the quick regenerative abilities she received from being 'infected' for so long, Zoe saw the nightmare-inducing mold-formed creatures hovering over her, their disturbing eyes glazing over her naked body, and more gibberish coming from their mouths.

"What...What the hell are you-," Zoe stammered.

Before she could say much more, one of the molded had coiled its absurdly large-clawed hands on her thighs, and Zoe felt a strong force pressing in between the crevice separating her thighs, causing her mouth to drop agape, and her eyes to enlarge.

"Fuck, get off me you fucking freak! Get out of my pussy! I'll rip your dick off!" Zoe snarled, although she knew her words held little threat considering the position she was in, and how many of the moldeds were surrounding her...Ready to ravage her exposed body.

She sure if she should be grateful they weren't ready to tear her in half and just wanted to fuck her, or if she should be enraged she was about to be fucked by these ugly as sin monsters.

The molded pushed his hips forward, black mold-formed cock pressing into Zoe's tight pussy until sinking all the way into her, then the monster pulled its hips back and drew back out again.  
This was followed by one of the other molded stepping towards her, rock-hard black appendage in her face, sticking it towards her mouth while another came to her on the right side, also bearing its cock to her.

Zoe did have some form of resistance, but truthfully? Truthfully Zoe hadn't been fucked in so long, at this particular point, she was pretty much welcoming it. And Zoe groaned as she surrendered herself to the molded, feeling that strange smelling cock pressing back between her pussy lips and sliding deep back into her again while her pink hood gripped it snugly.

"Fuck...Yes..." Zoe moaned, gazing up at that horrifying face.

Zoe reached her hand to the other molded who had brought its cock to her face; she opened her mouth without a single second of hesitance, and that cock slid into her mouth, causing her to moan again just as the other pulled back out of her pussy. Zoe locked her lips around the moldy appendage in her mouth, giving it a good twirl with her tongue around the shaft before she began to suction on it and suck the crown of the molded's dick.

With her right hand, Zoe reached to the molded who had come up to her on the right; she grasped its moldy rod and began to rub up and down on the shaft, her heart now racing harder than it had even as she had set forth into this basement. Not out of fear from the molded, but from the longed-for moment of pleasure that she was now having fulfilled; her body had absolutely been craving this very thing, and now that she had it, part of her wanted to just let out a scream as a result.

The molded's thrusts began to grow more, the monster starting to let out more garbled sounds that sounded...Almost sexual as it bucked its hips, drawing out some wet sounds from the collision of flesh against flesh.  
Zoe, of course, started to moan with an increase, pussy juices just slathering all over that hard-working monster dick, mouth also following the example of the molded and sliding up and down with an increase of speed as wet sounds popped from her mouth. And her hand traveling all-the-way down to the balls of the molded cock in her hand, only to travel upward again.

Fuck, fuck, she thought to herself.

These creatures were just so beast-like with the way they treated her, but she loved every damn minute of it! She loved having her pussy being split in half by that frighteningly large and stout dick; she loved the way the cock tasted and tickled her taste-buds, especially with that pre-mature clear-black drip touched her tongue. And she loved how hot the organ in her hand felt as she slid her hand all the way back up.

The thrusts grew more rough and brutal, Zoe was almost screaming, but her screams wouldn't fully come, instead just being produced into muffles from the dick that clogged her throat.

Seconds went by, the molded was ripping her in half, until finally the molded let out a wall-bouncing groan and burst with a thick and oh-so-hot torrent of black jism that flooded Zoe's pussy, causing a good portion of it to just gush out and cover part of the ground while she squirted all over it.

Zoe soon felt another burst follow after that one, and her mouth was blasted with that black cum, such a large amount of it causing her mouth to overflow and some of it to regurgitate back up and run down her neck and previously bouncing tits.

Zoe worked the dick in her hand earnestly until finally that one also erupted, coating almost her whole hand in that monster jism.

It was odd, she wanted them to cum so badly, yet the smell of mold had always disgusted her and made her want to just grab her father's flame thrower and burn her nose off. But, strangely enough, she was actually starting like the taste and smell...At least as far as molded cum went.

She panted, the fuck she just received had really taken care of that sexual craving she had been plagued by. But, things weren't quite done, the molded weren't ready to just let her have a moment to breathe and recover from the pounding she had just taken.

She was soon turned over by the molded who had just pounded her pussy, and she was put on her stomach, with that molded grabbing at her small yet bubbly ass-cheeks, creating small little cuts on the cheeks because of its ridiculous flesh-cutting claws.

Zoe, gave a smug grin, her eyes rolling off to the side to side-ways glance at the molded who was behind her, who she could feel the dick of rubbing between her ass cheeks. And Zoe chuckled: "Are you still wanting more?" She inquired. "Ready for round two?"

Gibberish was the only response she got.

Soon she was anally penetrated, causing Zoe to let out an instant holler as she pressed herself up using her hands and knees. And the molded began to press its hips forward, thrusting its submerged cock into her tight, untouched asshole.

Zoe's face strained in from pain, she had never been taken by the ass before, but at least the discomfort was made less-severe by the fact the molded was still pretty lubed up on its cock thanks to the seconds ago when it had came inside her. But that only helped a little, the immense size of the mold-creature was testing the absolute limits of Zoe's crack, which was almost too small for the creature.

Zoe grit her teeth, another strong buck into her asshole, and the molded's pelvis slapping into her ass-cheeks causing a nasty little clap.

Zoe however soon had her eyes shooting open wide when she felt another appendage stretch her asshole wide open, a second molded now giving it to her anally; something that caused her eyes to water up slightly, although Zoe resisted the urge to weep and took it in stride and even bounced her cheeks back against the two monsters.

Soon, Zoe's mouth was invaded again, but not just by one, but two dicks at once.

Harder the punishing thrusts into her ass grew, the molded's groaning, grunting and spouting gibberish nonsense as they slapped against her ass cheeks and Zoe's tits smacked into each other while her throat was cruelly thrust back and forth into while she groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

She sucked hard on the two in her mouth that bolted in and out of her throat, causing her to choke and gag in repetition, already tasting a few early droplets of what was to come.

After a good long few more moments, the climax of it all had hit: A violent eruption, a miniature storm of cum, greater than just the first that had oozed into her pussy, came and Zoe's asshole was completely over-flooded with black jism that fell down her ass cheeks and down her gaping crack.

When her mouth was filled to the brim with cum from the other molded's who had fucked the daylights out of her mouth, Zoe swallowed as much as she could handle, the taste filling her with some strong satisfaction, while what she was unable to take down she spat back up.

Zoe was barely able to manage a single breath from her lungs at this point; she was exhausted from the brutal sex with the molded. But she soon grinned, grinning through the plentiful pain she felt and fought against the pain as she stood up again, sighing and smearing a finger into the black tar-like substance on her face before sticking her finger in her mouth and taking a good taste with a satisfied 'mmm'.

Spending a few additional moments jacking off one of the molded to get one extra burst out, Zoe snickered. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up just like you all," Zoe stated with half-humor. "Especially considered how much mold you all ejaculated into me! But...Maybe that won't be my fate; maybe the serum can cure me before I end up becoming one of you."

Although Zoe realized she had no pants to wear or even panties, she still needed to collect her things and then leave the basement behind. She could just grab a pair of clothes from Eveline's room and then be on her way, returning back to her safe trailer and continue to supply Ethan with some helpful advice, to help him get out of the house alive and hopefully too unscathed. So Zoe collected her shirt which still had the straps intact, slid the straps over her shoulder, and wore the tank that was completely ruined at the middle and had her tits just free for the world to see.  
Then she collected her knife.

Walking was a damn challenge; Zoe wasn't even sure how she was managing, but she somehow was able to press herself through the pain and just did a horrible looking limp around the basement. And yes, she was still surprised that the molded hadn't continued their attack on her, and just seemed to completely let her go free just like that.

Zoe eventually collected the things she came for, one which was an old gun that belonged to her father, Jack Baker, and some ammo for it.

Zoe then started to make her way back out of the basement.  
When she retraced her steps and went back to where she had started from, Zoe heard more ghastly voices, which made her turn her face back down and gaze down the bottom of the stairs: More molded.  
And these...Looked like they were in blood-thirst mode for her.

"Fuckin' shit! I gotta get out of here!" Zoe gasped.

She made a mad limping-dash for the door as the molded came after her, tits bouncing and swinging like mad, and she nearly stumbled and fell over the last few steps, but luckily caught herself. Then Zoe grabbed the doorknob and got the hell out of there, slamming the door behind her, and took a moment to breathe while the molded swung wildly at the door, to no avail.

Zoe took a moment and walked into the safe-room; there she stuck a finger into herself and masturbated to the thoughts of the brutal group-fuck she had been the center of just a few minutes ago.

She did take the time to clean herself up in the bathroom, although the water pressure from the unsightly shower nozzle was quite poor and she had to use her hand a little bit to brush the molded cum off of her body. But, it did beat bathing in that tub filled with black mold.  
Then after that, Zoe quietly crept around the house, navigating through the recreational room that was straight across from the crow door, keeping an ear open for any sound of Jack, then she navigated to across Jack's old room, although she shook her head and just wandered away from it and wandered around some more and arrived in the kitchen area where she took the conveniently opened latch that led to under the house, where she crawled around the cramped space until reaching the end right past the stored sit-on lawnmower. Zoe was near the area where the stashed gun was awaiting Ethan to find it once he solved the shadow puzzle hidden past the bushes, and she used Jack's sledgehammer which he had left in the crawl-space underneath the house and smashed the area, crawling back out to the safe yard.

Zoe then dashed across the outside of the house, making a run for her trailer and closing the door behind her.

Zoe dressed herself in a bra and panties and just lazed about in her underwear for a while, and even starting up a fresh pot of coffee, but eventually dressed in an identical outfit to the one she just had destroyed by the molded, so she would be dressed for later when she met Ethan in person.


End file.
